1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein are methods and apparatuses for sterilization of medical devices using radiation.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Disclosed herein are radially expandable endoprostheses adapted to be implanted in a bodily lumen. An “endoprosthesis” corresponds to an artificial device that is placed inside the body. A “lumen” refers to a cavity of a tubular organ such as a blood vessel.
A stent is an example of such an endoprosthesis. Stents are generally cylindrically shaped devices, which function to hold open and sometimes expand a segment of a blood vessel or other anatomical lumen such as urinary tracts and bile ducts. Stents are often used in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in blood vessels. “Stenosis” refers to a narrowing or constriction of the diameter of a bodily passage or orifice. In such treatments, stents reinforce body vessels and prevent restenosis following angioplasty in the vascular system. “Restenosis” refers to the reoccurrence of stenosis in a blood vessel or heart valve after it has been treated (as by balloon angioplasty, stenting, or valvuloplasty) with apparent success.
The treatment of a diseased site or lesion with a stent involves both delivery and deployment of the stent. “Delivery” refers to introducing and transporting the stent through a bodily lumen to a region, such as a lesion, in a vessel that requires treatment. “Deployment” corresponds to the expanding of the stent within the lumen at the treatment region. Delivery and deployment of a stent are accomplished by positioning the stent about one end of a catheter, inserting the end of the catheter through the skin into a bodily lumen, advancing the catheter in the bodily lumen to a desired treatment location, expanding the stent at the treatment location, and removing the catheter from the lumen.
The structure of a stent is typically composed of scaffolding that includes a pattern or network of interconnecting structural elements often referred to in the art as struts or bar arms. The scaffolding can be formed from wires, tubes, or sheets of material rolled into a cylindrical shape. The scaffolding is designed so that the stent can be radially compressed (to allow crimping) and radially expanded (to allow deployment). A conventional stent is allowed to expand and contract through movement of individual structural elements of a pattern with respect to each other.
Additionally, a medicated stent may be fabricated by coating the surface of either a metallic or polymeric scaffolding with a polymeric carrier that includes an active or bioactive agent or drug. The polymeric scaffolding may also serve as a carrier of an active agent or drug.
After a stent is fabricated, a stent or a stent-catheter device typically undergoes sterilization to reduce the bioburden of the stent to an acceptable sterility assurance level (SAL). There are numerous methods of sterilizing medical devices such as stents, the most common being ethylene oxide treatment and treatment with ionization radiation such as electron beam (E-beam) and gamma radiation.
There is a desire to make E-beam sterilization commercially feasible for polymeric stents. As medical devices increase in complexity, sterilization process technology becomes imperative. A commercially feasible E-beam sterilization process that is compatible with existing E-beam facilities is desired. Also desired is a fixture apparatus having the capability of processing a large volume of medical devices in a short period of time, robustness to human error, and reproducibility of dose from device to device.